


Portraits of Hogwarts

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I solemnly swear I am up to no good, Portraits, corridor, secret room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The is a corridor in Hogwarts that seems to lead nowhere. In it are a number of portraits, ranging from the Marauders, The Four Founders, all the way to Tom Marvolo Riddle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Portraits of Hogwarts

To any witch or wizard who was familiar with the halls of Hogwarts would be able to tell the story of the portraits. The portraits that are always moving, talking, and living, in some state of mind that it. Each and every portrait has a story behind it, some of their stories, longer more famous, others being short and unknown. 

Though, there is one hall in the wondrous castle, rumored to be built by the Lady Hogwarts herself, built, only hours after the final battle as it is now known as. In that hall there are multiple portraits. Each and every student knows of them, each and every teacher has come to get advice sometime in their life. These are the portraits of The Golden Trio. Famous for defeating the Dark Lord Voldemort. In the middle is the one and only Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived. On his right is Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age. On his left is Ronald Weasley. Ronald you see doesn't really have a title; he is too unique in his own right. Most of the time when you are in the hall you will hear Ron and Hermione bickering. Harry isn't usually in his portrait; he tends to mingle with the others in the hall. 

Another portrait is that of the marauders, not including Peter of course. Instead of the rat, there is Lily Potter in all of her glory. Many times you will see Harry with them. Another picture and a bright orange and purple frame are the Weasley twins. Any pranksters in need will often be found asking for advice. Another smaller portrait you would find would be the one of Draco Malfoy, the enemy of the Harry Potter. Though, you don't see him standing with his head full of arrogance. You see him clutching his hand to his cheek in pain with Crabbe and Goyle laughing. Most of them time you could see the shine of an invisibility cloak somewhere in the background. Whether it is Harry or James, no one truly knows.

A smaller portrait that tends to go unnoticed by student is of a handsome young man who goes by the name of Tom Marvolo Riddle, he more commonly goes by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, or Voldemort. You might think that is it, but there are four more portraits that are highly revered by almost everyone in the wizarding world, and those are the four founders of Hogwarts. Salazar Slytherin standing proudly, with a snake draped across his shoulders. Helga Hufflepuff, having a smile offering warmth and love. Rowena Ravenclaw, standing in the Hogwarts library with a book in her hand. Then last but not least, is Godric Gryffindor, standing proud but with a look in his eyes showing happiness and mirth. His sword hung proudly from his hip. 

This is the hall that is most commonly known for its portraits. In fact, it seems to serve no other purpose. It has no doors or windows, and results in a dead end. Though if you looked close enough, or had a certain map with you at the time, you would notice a door, sealed by the portrait of the Golden Trio, that opened up to what someone could call a memorial of some sort. In it there were books, pranks, potions, plants, weapons, and wands. On the western wall there was a statue that if tweaked in just the right spot could lead you to Hogsmeade, The Shrieking Shack, or even the Chamber of secrets. All of this is well and good, until you realize one big mistake, you had just walked into a room that was honored to some of the greatest troublemakers of all time, if you were to somehow end up in that small chamber, you would walk out to find that everything would seem to go wrong. All because, someone didn't look close enough to the inscription on the wall, dooGo NoT pUmAIr aewSylm neloSI 

I Solemnly I Am Up To No Good


End file.
